


all辫儿  张老板开店6

by Y_Z



Category: all辫
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Z/pseuds/Y_Z





	all辫儿  张老板开店6

6  
郭麒麟看的都入了迷，以至于有人进来他都没发觉。直到那人走到他面前，他才抬了头。

来人中等个儿，很瘦。夏天穿T恤，手臂上肌肉很结实，但是五官却很清秀。

这人不像买东西的，手里拿着茶叶罐子，往柜台上一放。

听见动静，张云雷才抬起头，一见来人，立马笑开了：“哟，你来啦？”

郭麒麟心想果然又是一相好，这么结实的他受得了吗，别给他回头整散架了。

“嗯。”那人直接无视了郭麒麟，走过去蹲在了张云雷躺椅边儿上，拿眼神瞥了一下柜台上的茶叶罐，“金银花跟菊花。再加上玉蝴蝶和红姑娘，泡水，对嗓子好。那两种是中药，我这儿没有，你回头问问你那四哥。”

张云雷很乖，点了点头。

“没有也不打紧，这么喝也行。”那人伸手去摸张云雷的喉结，“你记得喝。不爱喝就加两块冰糖——好点儿了吗，还疼不？”

“早没事儿了。”张云雷也许是被他摸的痒了，往后缩了缩。

那人也不纠缠，见好就收，又捏了捏张云雷的耳垂，起身坐去了那头的沙发上：“我那儿空调坏了，师傅正修着，热，过来坐坐。”

“我说你一脑袋汗呢。”张云雷起身走过去，坐在他旁边，抽了张湿纸巾给他擦汗。

只不过是擦个汗，可郭麒麟怎么看那其中都藏着挑逗的意味。张云雷的的手指特别好看，他把湿巾折起来，一点一点在那人额头上擦过去。指尖偶尔触碰人脑门。他近视，还不戴眼镜，所以总想凑的再近些。

那人见着越发凑近的张云雷，顺理成章凑上去吻了一下他唇。

张云雷就笑。一双眼睛笑成了月牙。

“怎么还偷袭呢？”

那人显得非常无辜：“我以为你凑上来的意思是那个呢。”

他们凑的更近了，说话也成了低语。郭麒麟只从暧昧的低语见听到张云雷叫了那个人几次，他那一声“春儿”险些麻了郭麒麟的骨头。

不知道聊到了什么，那人起身，在货架上挑挑捡捡，取下了一个粗细可观的橡胶假阳具。他重新坐回去，那根东西直接挤进了张云雷并拢的腿间。

寻常人受到这样的侵犯，肯定下意识的就要夹紧。可是张云雷显然是老手，他主动的分开了一点双腿，方便那人手里的东西可以自由滑动。

张云雷今天有规规矩矩穿一条牛仔裤。可那假阳具隔着布料在他腿间蹭动的模样，反而显得更加淫靡。那人推着那物件从膝盖处一点点滑到张云雷大腿内侧，郭麒麟明显的看到，那东西滑到大腿内侧时，张云雷乖巧的夹紧，甚至还主动晃着身子，让那东西在他腿间磨蹭了两下。

“怎么样？”那人将假阳具抽出来，在张云雷侧脸上蹭了蹭，“这个尺寸吃得下吗？”

那东西被拿走，张云雷还显得有点不满。他难耐的蹭了蹭双腿，微微张着唇喘息。失神了好一会儿，才看着那人的方向点点头，嗯了一声。

“那就这个吧，明儿过来找我？”那人又问。

张云雷蹙起眉头，还有点失望：“明天啊？”

那人看了一眼郭麒麟的方向，用口型对张云雷说了一句“我也想现在就干你”。

后来郭麒麟才知道，这个人叫李九春，就在张云雷的店隔壁开茶叶店，离着近，几乎每天都有机会过来“骚扰”一下张云雷。所以，张云雷有多少男人，又都是怎么勾搭上的，李九春都一清二楚。

郭麒麟一点儿都不羡慕，真的。

这特么就是所谓的远亲不如近邻吧！


End file.
